Life Worth Living
by KagomeHig
Summary: Harry starts dating Hermione. And Voldemort finds out. He decides to use this to his advantage. R&R and be nice!!


Hey! This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you all will like it. I worked very hard on it. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not that imaginative.  
  
Harry Potter: Life Worth Living  
  
Chapter one  
  
For the Boy Who Lived, it was just another day at the Dursley's house. He sat in his room reading Spells for the Small Minded, By Gildory Lockhart. Hermione had let him borrow it over the summer. Apparently, Hermione is still a huge fan of his.  
Harry laughed at the thought of Gildory Lockhart. He had tried to tell Hermione that Gildory had lost all of his memory in the 2nd year, trying to erase Ron and Harry's memory. Fortunately, Gildory used Ron's wand, which had snapped in half earlier that year, and backfired at Gildory. Harry had heard a rumor stating that Gildory was in a wizard hospital.  
Hermione, of course, didn't believe Harry. She kept making up a story, saying that he needed a break from all of his fans and is taking a vacation. Harry laughed again, this time at Hermione's story.  
Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when a snowy white owl flew in his window.  
"Hedwig." Said Harry.  
Hedwig held out her leg to show that she had a letter. Harry took it. "Thanks, Hedwig." She hooted and flew into her cage.  
Harry opened it and read it quickly.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum said you could stay at our house the last two weeks of summer break. Mum also  
  
said you had to get permission from the Dursley's first before we pick you up. Write back  
  
as soon as you can with your answer.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sighed. He couldn't ask them now. They were out eating with Uncle Vernon's parents. He flopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Will Uncle Vernon let him go? He had to; Harry would be gone for an extra two weeks. Uncle Vernon would be pleased to hear him leaving.  
After that thought, he got up and got out a quill and parchment. He wrote back;  
  
Ron,  
  
I'll let you know later. The Dursley's are out right now. I can't wait to get out of here.  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig." He poked the sleeping owl awake. She hooted angrily. "Can you take this to Ron?" She again hooted, this time she sounded annoyed.  
"Please?" Harry begged.  
Hedwig held out her leg and Harry tied it on. "Thanks, Hedwig." She took off into the night, still very annoyed.  
Harry then changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed. Harry forgot to take off his glasses as he fell asleep.  
All around Harry was fire. He could hear screaming and saw people running in a panic. He tried to move to see what was going on, but couldn't. It's like he was trapped into his own nightmare. He couldn't wake up.  
Something green caught the corner of his eye and a body dropped dead on the ground. He tried to scream, but couldn't. What's going on? Why can't I move? Harry thought.  
Harry heard laughter and turned his head to see Voldemort. He was clutching his wand and laughing so hard at the panicked look on a young woman's face. "So?" Said Voldemort. His voice was just as cold as ever. His expressionless black eyes glowing in the fire's light. "You don't want to join me?"  
The young woman shook her head.  
"Very well. You leave me no choice. Avada Kedavra" Green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit the young woman in the chest. She hit the ground and lay motionless.  
Then, very unexpectedly, Voldemort turned in Harry's direction. "Harry, see what will happen if you refuse me?" Can he see me? "If you don't join me then you will die like this woman." Voldemort then laughed his evil laugh and everything went dark.  
Harry woke up with his scar burning. He fell off his bed and was screaming in pain.  
"Bloody hell! What is going on, boy?" Uncle Vernon woke up to screaming and rushed into Harry's room. He saw Harry on the floor scratching at his forehead.  
Uncle Vernon rushed to Harry's side and tried to get him up. "Get up, boy!" By now everyone in the house was up and staring at Harry.  
"Petunia, get some cold water!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia did as she was told and came back with a glass of cold, ice water.  
Uncle Vernon took it and spilled it on Harry's face. Harry woke up suddenly and gasped. He had never seen Uncle Vernon standing over him like this.  
"What the hell happened, Potter?" He said.  
Harry thought a minute then remembered everything that happened. The screams, a green light and Voldemort, laughing and talking directly at Harry.  
"I-I had a nightmare. No big deal." Harry finally said.  
"Oh really? Then why were you screaming and scratching at you forehead?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
"It was a really bad nightmare." Harry felt blood trickle down his face. He really did scratch at his forehead.  
"Right, well. Petunia, get him a bandage." She rushed off and came back in seconds with a bandage.  
Petunia gave it to Harry.  
"Don't do that again, boy. Or you won't have any meals for a week." He shook his enormous finger at Harry. "Understood?" Harry nodded and everyone left his room to go to bed.  
Harry got up off the floor, obviously not very tired any more, and took out more parchment and dipped his quill into ink. He was going to write to his godfather.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I had a nightmare about Voldemort. He was talking to me and said that if I didn't join his  
  
side, I would die. I woke up with my Uncle over me and yelling at me for waking the  
  
whole house up. My forehead was bleeding. Apparently, everyone says I was screaming  
  
and scratching at my forehead. Just wanted to let you know. Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
He set the letter aside and waited for Hedwig to come back. He thought the letter sounded stupid, but he didn't know how else to write it. He took out Spell for the Small Minded again and read on, but he was always distracted by his dream. *  
  
*  
  
* Well, that's the end of this chapter! R & R and tell me what you think!!!!!!! Please don't flame me, k? It makes me said when you flame me. :'( Next chapter will be up soon!!!  
  
Jess 


End file.
